Of Quidditch and the Past
by Orlifan666
Summary: When Oliver Wood wants to show up Flint he decides to kiss Draco Malfoy in front of everybody. Draco seems to be in a wreck Wood tries to help him but can he? Slash OWxDM


Title: Of Quidditch and the Past  
Paring: Oliver Wood x Draco Malfoy and DracoOthers  
Summary: Trying to show up Flint Wood decides to kiss Draco in front of everybody at the school. Afterwards Draco seems to be a wreck can Wood help?  
AN: A bit OOC on Draco part... Enjoy!  
My goal to reach at least 20 chapters and 100 reviews but like my boyfriend said I'm a loser. PLEASE HELP ME FORFILL MY GOAL!  
"Blah." Someone singing  
(Blah) Draco's nightmares/ thoughts  
Blah.Wood's thought/ Dreams  
  
Oliver Wood looked at the seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team, Draco Malfoy, who was doing everything but looking for the snitch, flying in front of Harry Potter, the Gryffindor's seeker, cutting off the chasers, and messing with him. He finally caught Malfoy's eye he saw the wink that Malfoy gave him. Blushing slightly and turning his attention back toward the game. Wood looked back up to see Flint glaring at him. He gave him a puzzled look. Flint flew toward him forgetting his position as keeper for a moment to say something to Wood.  
"He's mine and you can't have him." He turned around and flew away.  
Both Harry and Draco saw the snitch at the same time both charging for it and the last moment the thing turned and flew upward it was too late for them to turn their brooms crashed into each other. Harry sped to the right and caught the snitch Malfoy to the left and almost into a pole making his broom go straight up to avoid it.  
Malfoy glared at Harry. He had lost every single game to Gryffindor. He landed softly on the ground where the captains always shook hands. But instead of shaking Flint's hand he waltzed pass Flint stopping in front of Malfoy. Malfoy looked up at him. Wood smiled held Malfoy's head and said one sentence.  
"You'd be better at chaser." He said and then kissed Malfoy on the lips.  
When Wood finally let go Malfoy only turned and ran into the Slytherins' locker room. Flint glared hard, Wood only smiled like he didn't know what he was so mad about.  
"I told you he was mine." Flint growled out.  
"He's mine now." Wood answered. He turned and pretended to walk to Gryffindor's locker room but turned into the Slytherins' instead. He found Draco in a corner curled up he was crying soundlessly. Wood squatted down beside him.  
"Why did you kiss me for?" Draco asked  
"I felt like it." Wood answered.  
"Well thanks to you Flint will..." He let himself trail off.  
"Will what?"  
"He'll tell my dad. Are did you think I went out willing with him I _had_ to date him are he'll tell him about Blaise."  
"What about Blaise."  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. Wood finally caught on.  
"You're homosexual and you don't want you father to know."  
Draco nodded. He felt terrible again Wood smiled and press his lips on Draco's. When he pulled back Draco was slightly flush. Wood smiled took out his wand and put a sleeping spell on Draco picked him up and took him to the room only he knew about. He carefully laid Draco on the bed. He looked at Draco he looked like he was having a nightmare.  
(His father snarled down at him claiming he was more like a Black than a Malfoy and then pushed him into a gate. Flames rose around him getting hotter by the minute. His father laughed at his pain. He tried to get a way but couldn't move for his spot.)  
Malfoy sat up frighten from his nightmare. He looked a round wondering where the fuck he was he was a bit worried and tried to stand up but couldn't.  
"You're awake finally. How much sleep have you gotten?"  
"About 2 hrs a night." Draco answered.  
"Why?"  
"Why do you care?" Draco snapped at him  
"Are you hurting yourself?" He asked quietly. He realized Draco was shaking meaning he was either very cold are was about to cry. He flung himself onto Wood and hugged him tight. Of course allowed this and hugged him back.  
"How about I try to help?"  
"You want to help me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure." This time he was the one who kissed Wood.  
  
AN: Tell me how you liked it. I liked to say this fic was sooooooo different from the original version that I wrote two weeks ago. If this sucks I'm a loser. Then I have to explain myself to my huge Ego Boyfriend. I decided to try something different like Oliver WoodxDraco Malfoy Please r&r please r&r please r&r please READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
